crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Oliver
Tommy Oliver, one of the Power Rangers, is the many characters to appear in the second arc of the rp. He's a excellent martial artist and cares for his friends. Tommy is good friends with Akiza Izinski, whom he met before arriving at the beach party. Tommy has also has a spirit of a leader and a heart of dedicated fighter. 'Biography' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Before Crossover Cove) While he was a freshman in high school, Tommy and his family moved to Angel Grove. He entered a martial arts tournament and fought Jason to a tie by 4-4, despite Jason being labeled "Angel Grove's finest artist" by the announcer, but the fight had earned him Jason's respect. Tommy later scared Bulk and Skull away when they were harassing Kimberly, who had become enamored by Tommy at first sight and invited him to hang out with her and her friends. Rita Repulsa had noticed Tommy's fight with Jason and realized that there was potential in the young man. Therefore, she placed Tommy under a spell, and using the secret sixth Power Coin - the Dragon Coin - she transformed him into the evil Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. Tommy then traveled to the Command Center and put Zordon out of commission and downloaded a virus into Alpha 5's programming. He then fought the Power Rangers and defeated them. Being under Rita's influence, Tommy became very sullen, and was even rude to Kimberly when she questioned where he had been. With the Rangers at the weakest, Rita decided that the time to attack was now. After Tommy had defeated a squad of Putties without his powers, Rita gave him the Sword of Darkness, which acted as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell. She then had Tommy transport Jason into the Dark Dimension, where he faced Goldar. Tommy eventually took the honor from the Goldar and faced Jason himself. Jason managed to narrowly escaped his grasp when the other Rangers teleported him out. When he was captured by Rita, the material that had encased Tommy was actually some magic wax, which was linked to his Morphing powers. By turning the wax into a Green Candle, Rita was able to ensure that as the candle burned, his powers would slowly fade away, and when the candle burnt out, she would reclaim his powers for good. As the candle would burn faster if Tommy was in its vicinity, Rita commanded Goldar to kidnap Tommy and take him to the Dark Dimension where the candle would be kept. Goldar kidnapped Tommy and brought him to the Dimension. However, Tommy was able to grab Goldar's sword during their fight and sent himself back to Earth. Rita responded by sending a shape-shifting Cyclops monster after the Rangers. While the other Rangers went to retrieve the candle, Tommy decided that he would fight the monster alone. Jason went into Rita's Dark Dimension to stop the candle from burning but was unable to do so due to Goldar's intervention. With Tommy using all his strength to fight the Cyclops monster, Jason and the Rangers had to return to help him, but the Green Candle quickly burned out. Before all was lost, Zordon told Tommy to give his coin to another Ranger with a strong link to the Morphing Grid to prevent Rita from getting its powers. Tommy chose to pass his Dragon Coin onto Jason. The Red Ranger could now draw upon the remnants of the Green Ranger powers to use the Dragon Shield in battle and the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord. Tommy said his goodbyes to the teammates, but they assured Tommy that he'd always be a Power Ranger in spirit. Tommy assured Jason that it wasn't his fault for not retrieving the Green Candle, as he tried his best to. Even though Tommy was no longer the Green Ranger, he still managed to stay friends with the rest of the Rangers and maintained his relationship with Kimberly. During Parent's Day at the Youth Center, Rita decided to trap all the Rangers' parents in her Dark Dimension. She then put a spell on Billy to have him give her the Dragon Dagger. Rita and her minions told the Rangers that they would trade their parents for their Power Coins. Reluctantly, the Rangers agreed, but Rita and Goldar double-crossed them, and sent the Dragonzord on a violent rampage in the city. When it seemed like there was no hope left, Jason revealed his own deception: though he gave up his Tyrannosaurus coin, he secretly kept the Dragon Coin. When Tommy came to the Youth Center and found the place deserted, he was immediately teleported to the Command Center and was debriefed about the situation. He agreed to help, but with his powers completely gone, Tommy had to accept an enormous power boost from Zordon, and he became the Green Ranger once again. He was teleported to where Goldar guarded the coins and proceeded to fight him and the Putties. The Dagger and Coins were protected by a strange energy, but Tommy retrieved the Dagger to stop the rampaging Dragonzord and the Coins before he was teleported away. It turned out that by reaching into the force field energy while wearing the Green Ranger powers, it gave Tommy a major energy boost. He learned that the powers were only temporary and that they would run out eventually, but Tommy still chose to be an active Ranger. Returning to the team, Tommy helped the Rangers in fighting various monsters. Though Zordon cautioned him about his limited power supply, Tommy was always battle ready if called upon. He no longer kept a low profile and became more dependent on the Rangers, helping to unify the team. Tommy also began to do more activities with the Rangers, such as martial arts teaching with Jason, basketball, and football. However, all his happiness would change when a new villain, Lord Zedd, emerged. Determined to succeed where Rita failed, Zedd swore that he would put an end to the Power Rangers once and for all. When Zedd succeeded in destroying the Dinozords, Zordon charged them to become Thunderzords. With Tommy not having enough energy for his own Thunderzord, Zedd decided it would be best to destroy him first. Tommy continued on as best he could, but he soon began to have bad dreams about losing his powers. Lord Zedd was behind the bad dreams. In one instance, he captured Tommy and placed him under an evil spell, and had him lure the Rangers into calling on the Sword of Power for Zedd's monster, Robogoat. Tommy, with the other Rangers, called upon the sword and then snatched it from them. Taunting the other Rangers, he left and gave the sword to Goldar. Once he gave up the sword, the spell was broken. Tommy could not believe what he had done. He tried to retrieve the sword himself, but Robogoat weakened his powers by a lot. The Rangers managed to defeat Goldar and Robogoat and regain control of the sword. In his heart, Tommy knew that each day could be his last day as a Ranger. Despite the continuous draining of his powers, Tommy always chose to fight alongside the other Rangers. He would rather help his friends and lose his powers than keep them and do nothing. Although he showed tremendous courage, he always felt that the end of the Green Ranger was near. Unfortunately, he was right. One day, Tommy confronted an image of himself that warned him of Zedd's future plans. Initially he didn't know what to make of it. Sure enough, he was captured again and had to battle Goldar after Zedd's monster, Turbanshell, had drained his powers. As Goldar showed Tommy visions of him as the powerful Green Ranger, Tommy hung his head. With Goldar mocking him, Tommy knew he would never let Goldar get the best of him again and sprung a surprise attack on Goldar. Finding the object - which turned out to be his communicator - his image had told him about, Tommy was whisked back to the other Rangers. Zedd had kidnapped five teenagers and planned to use Tommy's powers to make them into Dark Rangers. As the area was guarded against the Rangers, Tommy was the only one to go and destroy the crystal that held his powers. He succeeded, and used his powers for one last morph to destroy Turbanshell. Tommy was crushed and disappointed, but he had known that this time would eventually come. To gain some perspective, he went to his uncle's cabin near the lake to spend the school break. After a week at his uncle's cabin, Tommy sent a letter to the rest of the Rangers to announce that he was coming home. While swimming at the lake one afternoon, a beam of light surrounded Tommy and he was teleported to the Command Center. Zordon and Alpha revealed their plans to him of creating a new Ranger, and because this Ranger would be created from the White Light of Good, it would be impossible for the darkness to control him. Tommy was the perfect candidate to take on the powers for his bravery and determination from his old Ranger days. When the other Rangers were teleported to the Command Center, Tommy revealed himself to be the new White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. He would control the White Tigerzord with the help of his enchanted talking sabre Saba. Tommy overestimated his powers at first and even lost control of the Tigerzord, but was quick to get back on his feet and was more careful with his powers. Upon his introduction to the rest of the team, Zordon announced that Tommy would become the new leader of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. During a day of roller blading in the park, Tommy, Kim, and Billy met and assisted three teens from Stone Canyon High - Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell - in helping save their teacher's infant son as he and his stroller almost went down a hill.The Ninja Encounter They quickly made friends with the new teens, and were later surprised when they won a ninja tournament. Zedd decided to kidnap these teens and make them into his dark warriors. Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Trini went to save them; an evil snake that would make them evil was set upon the teens. While Tommy and Kim freed teens and Trini teleported their teacher away, Billy took care of the snake. However, the snake squeezed Billy's neck, and Tommy had to assist him in removing his helmet to allow him to breathe, revealing his identity to the teens; Tommy and Kim did so too. They were brought before Zordon and made them swear to secrecy, and the teens became friends with all the Rangers, even assisting them from time to time. When the Teen World Summit came to Angel Grove, Jason, Zack, and Trini were chosen as representatives for the peace conferences in Switzerland. Their replacements turned out to be none other than the Rangers' three new friends. For the power transfer, Tommy led the Rangers to a distant planet to retrieve the Sword of Light before Zedd tried to destroy the planet with Serpentera. They succeeded in time; Tommy used the sword while Jason, Zack, and Trini transferred their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Tommy was sad to see his old friends go but glad that the new Rangers were here to help him. Plenty of adventures lay ahead. Tommy lost his memories, was turned back to a child, tossed into a storybook, turned into liquid, and turned into a brick, but throughout it all Tommy managed to keep his head cool. Crossover Cove World Arc Tommy appeared at the beach party with Akiza Izinski, and met some of the people there. After the beach party, Tommy returned to his home of Angel Grove in Amercia and trained with the other Power Rangers to protect the city. During the invasion, the Rangers used their powers to protect the city. Eiji Hino appeared as did Kazari during the invasion. Kazari beat all the Rangers and Eiji, but Eiji was revealed to be Ankh in disguise and took the Medals from Kazari for the real Eiji to fight. After the fight, the Rangers took Ankh, Hina, and Eiji to the Command Center for them to head to England and Tommy went with them. They managed to stop Kazari and Kamen Rider Poseidon from taking the Core Medals that Hermione held and Tommy stayed with them for search for survivors. 'Power Rangers' Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Tommy's first Power Ranger form, when he first obtained the Dragon Power Coin from Rita, he used the form for evil against the other Rangers. Later he was turned to good by the other Rangers and joined the team officially. Though he would lose his abilities and powers as the Green Power Ranger, Tommy would later return as the Mighty Morphin White Ranger. Zords *Dragonzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher *Dragon Power Coin *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield *Sword of Darkness *Blade Blaster *Mega Heater *Green Energy Orb Mighty Morphin White Ranger Tommy's second and most iconic Power Ranger form. Tommy obtained this form after the loss of his Green Rangers powers, as a gift from Zordon and Alpha 5 after they constructed a new White Power Suit. Tommy was the prefect candinate for the new Suit because of his bravery and determination from his old days as the Green Ranger. After Jason left, Tommy became the new leader of the Power Rangers. Zords *Tigerzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher *Tiger Power Coin *Falcon Ninja Coin *Saba *White Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewel *White Shark Cycle White Falcon Ninjetti The power of Ninjetti, obtained from Dulcea on Phaedos. Ninjetti were spirits of animal inside every person waiting to be released. For Tommy, his Ninjetti was the Falcon, Winged Lord of the Sky. Tommy accepted his Ninjetti and used its powers to receive the Great Power at the Ninjetti Temple. *Falcon Power Coin *Ninjetti Zeo Red Ranger Tommy's third Power Ranger form. Tommy looked for the fractured Zeo crystal after being turned into a child in order to restore the timeline. After all the other Rangers received their crystals, Tommy served as leader of the group and endured more hardship before and discovered his brother. Zords *Zeo Zord 5-Phoenix *Red Battlezord *Super Zeozord 5 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer *Red Zeo Sub-Crystal *Zeo Laser Blade *Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Sword *Zeo Jet Cycle V *Defender Wheel Tubro Red Ranger Tommy's fourth Power Ranger form. A form obtained from Dimitra and Alpha 6, Tommy served as the leader of the new Tubro Power Rangers. He guided the new Rangers in battle against Divatox and gained a new relationship with the Pink Ranger, Kat. Near the end of his time as a Ranger, Tommy chose a young teenager named T.J., who saved him as the new Red Ranger. Zords *Red Lightning Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher *Turbo Key *Auto Blaster *Turbo Sword *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Lightning Sword *Turbo Cart Dino Black Ranger Tommy's fifth Power Ranger form. He obtained this form after stealing the Black Dino Gem from Mesogog and returned as a Power Ranger to aid his students in their Power Rangers form. Tommy served as mentor to the new genenation of Power Rangers, from the Black Dino Gem, he gained the ability of invisibity which he could use to trick his enemies. Zords *Brachiozord *Cephalazord *Dimetrozord *Stegozord *Parasaurzord *Ankylozord Arsenal *Brachio Morpher *Black Dino Gem *Brachio Staff *Super Dino Mode *Raptor Rider *Dino ATV 'Trivia' *Tommy's soon-to-be abilities to use all of his Ranger forms is reference to the fact he is one of the oldest Power Rangers of all time. *Tommy is a combined version of his TV verison and movie, which gives him the abilities to use the power of the White Ninjetti Falcon. *When he met Akiza in the forest before arrving the beach party, Tommy confessed to her that he was a Power Ranger, though Akiza has yet to see him in action. *Though he will have the ability to use all of his Ranger form, Tommy wears white, the color of his most iconic form, the White Ranger. *When Tommy met Ichigo, he called him Adam. This references that Johnny Young Bosch, Ichigo's English voice actor, also portrayed Adam Park, the Mighty Morphin Black Power Ranger. Category:Characters